Slipped away
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Arkum Asylum last place on earth you’d expect to find a hero, but a broken hero is a different story. Sequel to Hold On, story about what happened to Robin after Raven's death. Contains lyrics from Avril Lavigne's song Slipped away


Slipped away

Arkum Asylum last place on earth you'd expect to find a hero, but a broken hero is a different story.

Inside its dark corridors a lone patient was still awake as he looked at his hands, his dirty hair hung over his tired weary eyes. His arms where thin and a ghostly white, the scars just above his wrists where still visible, he knew the doctors wouldn't leave him alone again. Robin was a shadow of his former self, he wasn't the hero who had saved Jump City countless times, he was now a broken hero. All around him where pictures of his lost love, her face never smiling always sad, always alone, just like his. He occasionally looked up at them, his tears could no longer fall from his eyes, he had spilt enough in her name.

__

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
  
Behind him people talked, he couldn't hear them, all he could hear was the lone singular tone that had robed him of his happiness, the tone that had taken away his Raven. He turned and looked at the people talking to the doctor, he didn't recognise their faces, he no longer cared, why should he, he lost the only he had cared about.

__

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
Robin turned away from the voices and returned to looking at the pictures, the faces on each of them looked back at him, each of them blamed him for the death that had sent him to this place. He wanted to say he was sorry, but the words just turned into a lump in his throat, robbing him of air, stopping him from ending his torment. He reached his hand out and touched one of the pictures gentle, he wished it was her face he was touching but he knew that was something he could never do again.

__

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Robin felt something in his head as he reached out and took one of the pictures, he remembered the day the picture was taken, he remembered trying to make Raven smile, he remembered seeing her run from him, he remembered never knowing why.

__

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

Robin looked over at door as he heard its rusty hinges swing open. He watched as a group of people entered his room, each of them spoke to him but their words made no sense to his ears. Their faces looked familiar to him, he remembered seeing faces like theirs a long time ago, a time when he could hear words, a time when he knew what happiness was. He watched as one of the figures held another, one of them seemed to be crying, but Robin didn't really care, their pain didn't matter to him not anymore.

__

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same

I miss you

"Will he ever remember us?" asked Starfire as she watched Robin walk back towards his dirty bed, still looking at the blank piece of paper in his hands, running his finger along a face only he could see.

"I'm afraid the Robin you know may never come back" said the doctor sadly as he joined the Titan's in looking at Robin, "As you can see he's lost in his own pain, at the minute the only person who can save him is himself". Cyborg didn't say a thing as he held Starfire close to him, he couldn't help but stare at the pieces of blank paper that where plastered all over the walls.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over" said the doctor as he looked down at his pocket watch.

"Goodbye friend Robin" wept Starfire as she took one last look at Robin, she couldn't stand seeing him like this, he didn't look like the Robin she remembered. Cyborg gently forced her out of the room as he took a final look at his life long friend.

"Goodbye Robin" he said before he left the room allowing the doctor to finally close the door, Robin looked up again as he heard the door being locked, he felt something in his throat, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Goodbye" was all he said as he looked down at his picture again, he ran his fingers along Raven's face one last time before he kissed it gently, "I'll always love you" he said as he stared at her smiling face. He just wished he had said that when it had really mattered.


End file.
